Les colos, ça fait bobo
by Catirella
Summary: Alors dans la continuité des Jobs d’été, en voici un qui peut être dangereux ! Si, si c’est dangereux un gosse alors plusieurs ! MAMAN... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 13]... YAOI...


Titre : **Les colos, ça fait bobo**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Faut deviner, mais c'est pas bien compliqué non plus !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 13)

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Ne lisez pas la note de Cat. _

_Quoi ? Non, je ne fais pas de discrimination envers auteur._

_C'est juste qu'il est très bien cet OS ! Moi, j'ai rigolé comme une conne toute seule devant mon ordi en le corrigeant, et je vous assure, ce n'est pas pratique…_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Ecrit le 21 juillet 2006._

Bon ! Je n'ai pas fait super original. Désolée.  
En plus, nous avons eu des soucis de mails et de fichiers avec Hlo. _(A qui le dis-tu… Brrrrr… Hlo)_  
Ce n'est pas une excuse pour la nullité de cet OS, je sais.  
J'ai quand même passé du temps à l'écrire ce texte et ce sous une chaleur à crever comme nous avons tous eu.  
Celui qui dit n'avoir pas eu de beau temps au mois de juillet vient d'une autre planète !  
Sur ces paroles super intelligentes et franchement dont tous le monde se fout…

_Bonne lecture à vous, Catirella_

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

_**Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella**_

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction . **◊

♣ … ♣

**Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur divers Fiction (fini) ou OS :**

**_Pourquoi?_**

**ilham** … Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de te répondre par mail en directe car celui-ci n'a pas fonctionner J'espère que tu liras cette OS pour avoir ma réponse à ta review.  
Voici donc ma réponse que le net m'a retourner : Merci de l'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review… Cette fiction n'a pas été toujours facile à écrire mais j'ai beaucoup aimer traiter ce sujet, mais si avant tout cela reste une fiction… Proche de la réalité d'après certains… Encore merci à toi pour cette review… Bisou, Catirella

_**Job d'été **_

**Angelianna**… Merci pour ta review sur cet OS. Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ai plus. A bientôt j'espère… Bisou, Catirella

_**L'ange aux yeux Améthystes** _

**jess**… Tenshi veut dire «**ange**»… J'ai pas mis de traduction du faite que ce mot japonais et très utiliser dans les fictions. Désoler… Je te remercie d'avoir laisser une review… Bisou, Catirella

♣ … ♣

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre uniquement aux reviews via les fictions…**

* * *

**Les colos, ça fait bobo**

**

* * *

**

« Aieeeee… »

J'ai super mal et j'ai une envie de pleurer comme jamais.

« Aieeeee… Aieeeee… »

En plus, j'ai la honte de ma vie de part la position dans laquelle je me trouve et je n'ose pas regarder le médecin…

HONTE A MOI ET MORT AUX GOSSES.

Pourquoi je veux tuer des enfants ?

« Aieeeeeeeeee… Pousse ! … J'ai trop mal ! »

« Je vais vous faire une piqûre. »

« **NONNNNNNNNNNNN**… … **AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**… »

Le salaud ! Il l'a fait quand même… **SADIQUE**.

J'aime pas tout ce qui pique.

**Snif…**

Si j'en suis arrivé là, c'est à cause des 8 gamins de 7 ans donc j'avais la charge aujourd'hui.

**« θ Flash-back θ »**

Vous êtes moniteur de colo depuis vos 17 ans. Là, vous en avez 22. Cette année St Raphaël. **Le top du top**. C'est sympa, vous aimez les gosses, c'est super crevant. Surtout les petits, mais ils sont mimis…

**Quand ils dorment. **

Aujourd'hui.

Sortie au Zoo de Fréjus.

Les enfants sont émerveillés devant les animaux. Malgré le milieu social assez aisé de certains, il faut bien l'avouer. Beaucoup n'ont pas encore fait de visite au Zoo. Donc, c'est avec plaisir qu'ils vous écoutent lire le descriptif sur les animaux qu'ils peuvent voir au cours du circuit que vous faites à pied.

Tout se passe bien jusqu'à l'enclot des Cobe de Lechwe. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Cobe de Lechwe…Faites comme moi ! Lisez la fiche ou allez sur le net…

Bref…

Les gamins sont excités comme tout et veulent tous les voir. Sauf que la barrière est étroite et que les 8 ne peuvent pas tenir en long.

Vous faites de votre mieux pour les calmer car vous n'êtes pas seul non plus dans le Zoo et un autre groupe de votre colo arrive pour eux aussi venir regarder ces fameux Cobe de Lechwe.

**Oui, mais voilà !**

Les gosses sans le faire exprès vous bouscule un peu trop violemment et vous tombez les fesses les premières sur…

**UN PUTAIN DE CACTUS SUPER PIQUANT DE CHEZ PIQUANT.**

Vous hurlez comme jamais. Du coup, les gosses prennent peur et pleurent.

Vous n'arrivez pas à vous relever et c'est votre collègue qui vous redresse d'un coup.

Deux sensations !

Une douleur horrible et un sentiment de reconnaissance pour vous avoir relevé en une seule fois et non en douceur car franchement, c'est sadique de faire souffrir sur le long terme.

**Surtout avec des épines de cactus plantées dans les fesses.**

Vous auriez aimé tuer les gamins, mais impossible de bouger sous peine de hurlement. Et hors de question de pleurer devant les gosses.

**« θ Fin du Flash-back θ »**

Donc, là, je suis sur le ventre avec la petite tenue qui ne tient qu'avec deux malheureux cordons, les fesses à l'air. La tête planquée dans mes bras croisés.

La natte dans tous les sens.

Le médecin lui, depuis plus de 20 minutes, me retire les aiguilles du cactus plantées dans mon fessier…

**UNE A UNE.**

En plus, il vient de me planter une aiguille supplémentaire, dont je me serais volontairement passé.

Que j'ai mal au cul !

Désolé, j'ai pas pu me retenir.

J'ai pas encore pleurer mais j'en peux plus. Je voudrais que ce foutu médecin ait enfin fini de me torturer l'arrière-train. Ou alors s'il est super beau et jeune, qu'il le fasse mais d'une autre sorte, non d'une pipe !

Ça non plus, je ne dirais pas non ! Là, de suite…

Moment de plaisir après la douleur.

« Aiee… »

**A l'évidence NON.**

Crotte de crotte, il y en a encore de planté ou alors elles ont fait des petits, c'est pas possible… Ça fait un peu moins mal. Au moins, elle est efficace cette affreuse piqûre dans mes jolies petites fesses, qui là doivent être super rouges, voir plus, et gonflées.

EléphantFesses, c'est moi !

Ce n'est pas juste. Je n'ai pas mérité d'avoir l'air d'un **Hérisson version Cryptonite**.

Et ben, c'est gagné. Je pleure.

Shit. J'ai moins mal mais ce n'est pas encore cela.

Je ne peux pas retenir mes spasmes. Il va me prendre pour une fille, le médecin. Remarquez, c'est peut-être ce qu'il croit que je suis !

C'est français ça ?

**M'en fous**, j'ai trop mal, en plus il vient d'en retirer une de nouveau, et celle-là ne voulait pas me lâcher la fesse droite.

Je renifle ! De mieux en mieux… ? …

Tient ! On me caresse les cheveux dénattés.

Que c'est doux.

**Encore.**

Je veux les caresses et qu'on en finisse avec ces vilaines aiguilles.

**Oups… **? … On vient de me faire sortir de mon état d'autruche !

OHHHHHH… Qu'il est Beauuuuuuuu… Le médecin.

J'ai l'air de quoi là ? Les yeux rouges. Les cheveux dans tous les sens. Les fesses à l'air.

**C'est pas le bon plan drague, c'est sûr. **

Pauvre hétéro qu'il doit être en plus.

Je ne suis pas une fille… C'est dommage. Mais bon… Là, vu comment je réagis, noyé dans son regard. Je pense qu'il va vite s'en rendre compte, si je me lève. Mais me lever est mission impossible car je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mis sur mes fesses, mais punaise qu'elles me brûlent en plus de la douleur qui me lance.

« C'est fini. »

« Il n'y a plus d'aiguilles ? »

« Non. »

« **Merci mon dieu.** »

Il me sourit. Il est encore plus beau. C'est frustrant. Je ne peux même pas voir ses fesses moi !

**Ben oui quoi.**

Il a vu les miennes et d'ailleurs la vue est toujours dégagée.

« Dans 5 minutes, je vous mets de la pommade sur les plaies. »

Mon visage vient de faire concurrence à mes fesses et ça le fait encore plus sourire.

« C'est obligé ? »

« Hn. »

« Ça veut dire quoi « Hn » ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. C'est quelle langue ? »

« Aucune. »

« Ah. »

Je passe une nouvelle fois pour un abrutit. Remarque au vu de ma position, je n'ai plus rien à perdre que je n'ai déjà perdu.

Houla ! J'ai un coup de chaud et des idées super perverses là.

Le moment de la pommade sur les fesses ?

Pur moment de plaisir, douloureux hélas. Mais que ses mains sont douces.

Par contre, se relever fut un calvaire. J'ai cru mourir. J'ai ouvert les yeux en grand et j'ai agrippé ses bras en serrant de toutes mes forces.

Et allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu une violente douleur dans le bas des reins. Dans un cri, je me suis retrouvé contre son torse. Dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un flot de larmes et me voilà pleurant comme une madeleine contre son torse enlacé dans ses bras… J'aurais voulu le faire exprès que j'y serais peut-être même pas arrivé, tient.

Il est doux, c'est incroyable. J'aime beaucoup ses caresses dans mon dos et sur ma nuque.

Oh, il me caresse la nuque. J'aime. C'est un endroit qui me fait ronronner !

**Zut ! **

**Je ronronne.**

« Pardon ! »

Je me dégage doucement. Enfin, je fais une tentative mais ses bras ne me laissent pas fuir, donc je reste dans la chaleur de sa blouse blanche.

« Ce n'est rien. J'aime beaucoup. Tu es adorable lorsque tu ronronnes. On dirait un chaton ! »

« Je peux dire « Tu » moi aussi ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est oui alors. Je ne suis pas une fille, tu sais ! »

« Je sais. Et c'est bien pour cela que je te garde dans mes bras. Mister porc-épic ! »

« Hé ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est les gosses qui m'ont poussé sur le cactus. Il fait super mal ce cactus en plus ! »

« Tu as de la chance, tu aurais pu tomber sur un avec des piques encore plus grosse. »

« Non ! Ça existe encore plus gros ! »

« Oui. »

« Maman ! Je ne veux pas faire leur connaissance. »

Il rigole. Son rire est agréable.

« Dis ! Tu as l'air jeune pour être déjà médecin. »

« Je ne suis qu'en 5ème année de médecine. »

« T'es pas un vrai médecin ! »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » quoi ça ? »

« Non. »

« Et t'as vu mes fesses ! »

« Oui. »

« Il est où le vrai médecin ! »

« Occupé ailleurs. Je te rassure, je suis habilité à mater les fesses et à faire des piqûres lorsqu'elles sont belles… Comme les tiennes. »

« Ah ! »

Je suis rouge de chez rouge. Je pourrais être admis suite à une insolation tellement je suis rouge là !

« J'ai super mal surtout. Je vais devoir trouver un oreiller en supplément à la colo. »

« Tu sais que tu es en arrêt maladie pour 10 jours ? »

« NON ! Je ne peux pas. Il y a les enfants et AIEEEEEE.. Pourquoi t'as fait cela ? »

« Pour te démontrer que tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Je n'ai fait que poser ma main sur tes fesses. »

« Shit ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec eux. Ils vont me sauter dessus les monstres. »

« Je peux te garder avec moi, ce n'est pas un problème ! »

« On ne se connaît pas ! »

« J'ai fait connaissance avec tes fesses et j'ai un oreiller pour elles ! »

Je souris. Que faire face au sien qui m'enivre…

« Tu vas encore me les masser ? »

Il se penche au creux de mon oreille.

« Tous les jours. Matin et soir. »

Je frissonne. Ses iris cobalts brillent lorsqu'il frôle mes lèvres.

« Juste une question ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as des cactus ? »

Je n'ai toujours pas compris la réponse à ma question après 10 jours passés chez lui, où je suis encore en ce moment.

« **Baka.** » … ? …

Je n'ai pas vu de cactus chez lui et mes fesses se portent à merveille. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Sinon, Baka. C'est peut-être le nom d'une autre plante !

Allez savoir…

_**Fini…**_

XIII  
Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme petit OS du mardi. _(mais, il est très bien ! Hlo)_  
J'ai fait moi-même l'expérience d'une aiguille de cactus plantée dans la cheville. _(Wouaie ! Je compatis. Hlo)_  
En visitent justement le Zoo cité dans cet OS, il y a plus de 12 ans.  
Punaise que ma mère a eu du mal à la retirer et que cela fait mal.  
A plus et Bisou.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

**J'ai chaud… Je sais, vous aussi !  
Review ou pas ?  
Je n'ai pas de douche pour vous…  
Gomen ! … ↓↓↓**


End file.
